jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Gespensterstaffel
Infobox Könnte einer von den Infobox-Spezialisten eine Vorlage für Organisationen machen? danke.--Yoda41 21:11, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Meinst du sowas, was man dann auch für z.B. Neue Republik oder KUS einsetzen kann? Wie sollen den da die Zeilen heißen, welche Farbe... usw. Eigentlich ist eine neue Infobox nicht so schwer zu erstellen, aber wenn du mir sagst wie du sie haben willst, kann ich das übernehmen. :) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:15, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :PS: Toller Artikel, den du da schreibst :D ::Danke, also ich hatte mir das so ähnlich wie in dem wookiepedia artikel gedacht. Gründer , Gründungsjahr, Kommandant, Zugehörigkeit. Und dann in blau oder so...--Yoda41 21:17, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Danke ani, für die schnelle Hilfe.--Yoda41 22:01, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Joah, kein Problem. Wenn irgendwas in der Vorlage fehlt, kannst du ja jederzeit etwas ergänzen oder einfach sagen, dass ich was ergänzen soll :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:29, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Falsches Bild Schöner Artikel denn du da schreibst, wollte nur sagen das dein bild von Wedge und Ackbar nichts mit der Gespensterstaffel zu tun hat. Er ist aus dem Comic Mandatory Retirement, also knapp drei jahre vor der Gründung der Gespensterstaffel. wollt ich nur sagen.Avenger Leader 22:23, 22.01.07 :Oh, ist dann wohl auf meinem Mist gewachsen, da ich das Bild ja im Artikel zu Wedge Antilles verwendet habe. Ich habe es deshalb in diesem Zusammenhang mit der Gespensterstaffel eingebunden, da es im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File zu Wedge Antilles ebenso an der Stelle verwendet wird. Komisch, dass es dann im Fact File dazu verwendet wird, um eine Sache zu illustrieren, obwohl das Bild im Original einen völlig anderen Hintergrund hat. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:31, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) Ist ja kein Problem, ich kenn die Stelle aus dem Fact File auch und kann nur sagen: für alle Artikel zur neuen "Rogue Squadron", also ohne die alte Garde wie Hobbie oder Wes wurden im Fact File, Bilder der Comics aus der Zeit 4 NSY bis zur Auflösung 4,5 NSY benutzt. Wedge wurde auf dem Bild grade aus einem Date rausgerissen......Arme Sau! Zu der neuen Rogue Squadron gibt es keine Comic zeichnungen, nur einige schwarz-weiße Konzepte der "neuen" Piloten. Eigntlich schade.Avenger Leader 22:37, 22.01.07 :Also ich habe nun nochmal nachgeschaut und im besagten Fact File, wo das bild eingesetzt wird, steht als Bildunterschrift geschrieben (Zitat, von Fact File: 7 NSY/ANT5) “In dem Bemühen, Coruscant für die Neue Republik zurückzugewinnen, hob Wedge Antilles ein neues Renegaten-Geschwader aus der Taufe. ...” Und auf der selben Seite wird die Gründung der Gespensterstaffel lang und breit erklärt... für mich war das zumindest eindeutig?!. Vielleicht ändert man die Bildunterschrift des Thumbnails im Artikel, wenn das Bild eigentlich was anderes darstellt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:44, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) Selbst wenn das da steht, es ist aus dem Comic Mandatory Retirement, ich kann nur sagen was ich weiß und das Heft liegt hier vor mir, also.....hier der Text der beiden, auf englisch zum überstezen fehlen mir grad die Nerven: Wedge:"Rogue Squadron present and Accounted for, Admiral. What´s the Mission?" Ackbar:"Long Range Recon and Retrieval." Wedge:"High Risk, i take it?" Ackbar:"Most likely, which is why i asked for Rogue Squadron to be here." Kurz und gut, in dem Heft ginges darum Sate Pestage gefangen zu nehmen, im Fact File gibt es noch mehr Bilder aus diesem Heft, ich könnte nur noch sagen leg dir das Heft zu, sonst kann ich nichts beweisen. Avenger Leader 22:57, 22.01.07 :Nein, nein, ich glaube es dir auch so. Du musst mir nichts beweisen :) Du kannst es ja im Artikel einfach ändern. Vielleicht finde ich wo noch ein anderes Bild, von Wedge, das ich als Ersatz hier einbinden kann. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:37, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) Schon gut, null Problem. Naja, der artikel ist so schon ganz gut und mir fallen nur wenige Sachen ein die ich noch koregiren könnte, aber Yoda41 ist ja grade daran und an das Under Construction Teil........neuer versuch, man soll doch an keine Artikel gehen wo das Under Construction teil drin ist und ich möchte niemaden bei seiner ( sehr guten ) Arbeit stören noch ärgern, also kann ich das nicht machen. --Avenger Leader 16:58, 23.01.07 Danke für den Hinweis Avenger Leader, ich werde mir dazu was einfallen lassen. Und wegen dem ändern im artikel, hab ich nix gegen, wenn ihr rechtschreibfehler findet, bitte ich sogar darum die zu verbessern.--mfgYoda41 18:54, 23. Jan 2007 (CET) Meinungsbild So das ist jetzt alles der stoff aus einem Buch (Die Gespensterstaffel). Jetzt würde dann noch der Stoff aus Operation Eiserne Faust dazukommen. Wollte mal nachfragen, wie euch denn der Artikel bis jetzt gefällt und ob er nicht ein bisschen zu lang geraten ist? --Yoda41 19:54, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut! Und ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen ausführliche Artikel. Auf jeden Fall ist der Artikel auf dem Weg exzellent zu werden :) --Assassin 20:08, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja das hoffe ich ;-) . Er ist jetzt ja schon der 6. längste der ganzen Jedipedia. Mir macht die arbeit daran auf jeden fall sehr viel spaß. Ich glaube nur, dass er nicht von sehr vielen gelesen wird, da es eiher ein außenseiter thema ist mit gerade mal 9 büchern in denen sie vorkommt.--Yoda41 20:20, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Naja, gelesen habe ich den Artikel nicht. Ich werde das machen wenn er fertig ist. Erst dann kann ich beurteilen, ob der Artikel auch inhaltlich so gut ist, wie eräußerlich den Eindruck macht. Die epische Länge macht mir nicht viel aus. Ich lese lieber mehr als zu wenig. Es werden lieber alle Fragen geklärt, als wenn am Schluss die Hälfte fehlt. Ich freu mich schon auf deine Fertigstellung, Yoda41 :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:32, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :::PS: Und die Tatsache, dass die Staffel in nur vereinzelten Büchern eine tragende Rolle spielt, zeigt doch was du hier geleistet hast. Das ist bestimmt großartig... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:34, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Meint ihr die Verläge haben was dagegen wenn man hier quasi das halbe buch nacherzählt?--Yoda41 20:36, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Dann wäre ich ja von denen schon längst zum Tode verurteilt worden... oO Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen... die werden wohl wissen, dass im Internet über deren Werke gesprochen wird. Da ist doch nichts verwerfliches dabei. Zumindest kann ich es nicht erkennen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:42, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) kommando han Solo Wenn jemand, der Kommando Han Solo gelesen hat noch die rolle der Staffel in dem Buch ergänzen könnte, wäre ich sher dankbar.--Yoda41 15:24, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Wenn man das buch nich erst für 20 oder mehr € bei Amazon kaufen müsste.. kein Ding.. woltle es selbst haben.. nur war es leider nich mehr vorrätig. --Modgamers 15:28, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja haben will ich es auch, aber es kostet meist mehr als 40 €--Yoda41 15:34, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom März 2007 (erfolgreich) * : Ohne Worte... --Modgamers 14:03, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Oh, die nominierung ging ja echt mal schnell! Also als Hauptautor halt ich mich da mal raus, würde mich aber über weitere Prostimmen sehr freuen ;-)--Yoda41 14:34, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Von mir gibt's auf jeden Fall ein Pro - die Neue Republik ist ein Thema, mit dem ich mich eher am Rande befasse und über die Gespensterstaffel wußte ich zuvor so gut wie nichts - deshalb konnte ich den Artikel mit unbedarftem Blick lesen und fühle mich nun gut und umfassend informiert. Ein schöner chronologischer Abriß, in dem auch die weiteren Zusammenhänge und Hintergründe deutlich werden. Gefällt mir. RC-9393 Admin 14:57, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Mein Gott! Ein Gewaltartikel, der wirklich umfangreich und präzise die Geisterchen behandelt. Dickes Pro von mir. Ben Kenobi 15:26, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich habe mir den Artikel nun durchgelesen und muss sagen, dass dieser Artikel wirklich eine atemberaubende Ausführlichkeit hat. Aber der Schreibstil ist wirklich sehr gut und der Informationsgehalt einfach gewaltig! Du scheinst die X-Wing-Bücher wirklich zu mögen, Yoda41! Wer wirklich (fast) jeden Schritt der Gespensterstaffel nachverfolgen möchte, für den ist der Artikel wirklich eine 1-A Literatur. Warum fast? Mir ist glaube ich aufgefallen, dass der Einsatz der Gespenster auf Saffalore und die Entführung von Edda Gast fehlt.... Aber das tut für mich keinen Abbruch, ist sowieso nur eine unbedeutende Handlung. Der Artikel ist Gigantisch, wieder mal ein Musterbeispiel, das zeigt, wie ein exzellenter Artikel auszusehen hat. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:24, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Auf jeden Fall exzellent!! --Assassin 17:20, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Dem ist nichts mehr hinzuzufügen! Jade-Skywalker 08:31, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * s. O. Epsenight 18:37, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Es ist alles gesagt, DAFÜR. --Bel Iblis 20:32, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * Für den Artikel gibt es viel zu schreiben. Das wurde getan, also PRO! --Darth Vader 16:44, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Mit neun Fürstimmen, keiner Gegenstimme und einer Enthaltung in nur zwei Tagen ist die Entscheidung so eindeutig wie noch nie. Der Artikel ist exzellent. Gäbe es eine Auszeichnung, die noch mehr Wert wäre, hätte dieser Artikel sie ebenso verdient ;) super Arbeit, Yoda41! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:34, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) Mitglieder Bin mit dem Begriff Gründungs Mitglieder nicht ganz einverstanden. Bild:X-w2.jpg #Es handelt sich hier eindeutig um eine millitärische Einheit, welche nicht im Sinne eines Vereins von 'Interessierten' gegründet wird. #Falls der Begriff aus mir unbekannten Gründen doch zutreffend wäre (zB: der Zusammenschluss durch eine Initiative mehrerer gleichrangiger Piloten ohne Befehl einer höheren Instanz), plädiere ich dafür, dass der Begriff korrekterweise wenigstens zusammengeschrieben wird Bild:---.gif Gründungsmitglieder. Steffen Gebhart 17:01, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nun, im Prinzip ist es ja ein Zusammenschluss von Interessierten, steht ja auch im Artikel. Was die Schreibung betrifft, hast du allerdings vollkommen recht. Ich werd das mal schnell korrigieren. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:06, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Im Artikel steht: Dreiundvierzig von ihnen wurden ausgewählt... Demnach bestand die Gespensterstaffel zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits. Zudem wäre laut Artikel Wedge Antilles eine höhere Instanz, welche das Geschwader befohlen hat. Eine passendere Bezeichnung wäre evt. Stammbesetzung, Erstbesetzung oder etwas in dieser Art. Entschuldigt bitte meine Kleinkariertheit. Steffen Gebhart 17:35, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Danke für den Hinweis, ja diese Bezeichnungen passen wirklich besser.--Yoda41 Admin 21:14, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wookieepedia *Sorry! I don't speak German-not in many years. But our Wraith Squadron article on Wookieepedia (englisch) is nominated for Featured Article "Artikel des Monats" and we would love to have a Jedipedia link on it. It's also very long, so you are certainly free to use parts of it if you would like. Atarumaster88 16:14, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :There is already a link to your article on the left of our article in the section: "Andere Sprachen", but we won't translate parts of your article for our one, because, acording to our Rules it is not allowed to copy or translate other websites. Admiral Ackbar 17:31, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)